


Season of Urges

by kallmered



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, BAMF Bilbo Baggins, Bilbo is horny, Copious bedroom rumpus time, Doggy Style, Dwarf Marriage, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Im seeing a trend, Sassy Bilbo Baggins, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Soulmates, Thorin Is an Idiot, Thorin is Thirsty, Thorin is a Softie, Two Shot, Vaginal Sex, Well Well!, did i mention smut, fem!Bilbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-03-25 01:09:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13823277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallmered/pseuds/kallmered
Summary: The Urge comes around a female Hobbit's coming of age. It is affectionately called Heat by some of the older ladies. The Urge provides an innate drive to find a partner she is most compatible with. This is done by hugging or pecking random lads or lasses, waiting for the Heat to strike and tell her she found her soulmate. Its a Hobbit's most reliable way of finding them. Only for Billa, she'd never felt the Urge.Until she was snatched into the sudden, grateful embrace of Thorin Oakenshield himself after he woke on the Carrock. Yavanna preserve her, now she understood exactly what the elder Hobbits meant by the Heat. She was burning with desire, pursued by thoughts of Thorin. She couldn’t possibly tell him without blushing herself into a bonfire, but fate has its own design and she needn't worry for long...





	1. Chapter 1

 

~

 

The babbling brook before Billa did little to snap her from her thoughts, though the icy water splashed on her face did try. The dwarves had left her alone for a few moments to freshen up before they needed to press on. She was thankful Thorin allowed it but they did have a mighty head start away from the orcs, thanks to the eagles. Instead of getting clean, though, she’d faded off into her own mind.

 She frowned down at the state of herself. If Lobelia could see her now! There was nothing much she could do here to fix the mess of her clothing but she would be damned if she didn't at least straighten her hair.  Hopefully while moving she wouldn’t continue getting swamped by dark memories of the creature Gollum, or even worse- the image of Thorin’s body being shaken like rag doll by the white warg.

 Billa shook her head and scrubbed at her skin harder after tossing her father’s red overcoat to the side. She wouldn’t think on what nearly happened. Thorin was blessedly  _ alive _ . She’d felt his strong arms herself, as he practically crushed her to his firm and stocky...decidedly well-muscled frame. Billa was flushing again but her mind continued to wander. 

 His fur coat did much to obscure his physique, she thought wistfully, but she couldn't be blamed truly.  Hobbit males were not like him and though she’d gotten a great number of hugs from her father and cousins, she’d never been in an embrace like the one Thorin practically mauled her with. It was…well, the surge of emotions that threatened to choke her was incredibly bothersome but she wasn’t sure if it was because she’d pegged him as such a dour, stubborn male and his gratitude simply surprised her...or the frightening alternative.

 A sharp stab of desire struck through her like lightning. She’d never felt such a pure feeling of  _ want  _ before . It was like molten fire, warming her in places she’d never felt any such stirrings in her entire life. She was struck by the sudden had urge to climb him like a live oak tree-

“Billardiera,”

 She jerked sharply from her spot on the mossy rock and slipped into the water. An instant of fear managed to dart through her shock of cold and she seized wildly for the strong hands grasping her arm. She was hauled out of the water as she sputtered and gasped for air.

 “Billa!”  _ Thorin _ . Sweet Yavanna preserve her, would she get no dignity during this thrice-damned journey?

 “Billa, what in Mahal’s name- Billa!”

 She blinked and looked up into his face and his fierce, ice blue gaze consumed her wayward thoughts.  _ Oh. _ Distantly, she felt his grip on her upper arms tighten and she must have inhaled rather deeply because his gaze dipped down to her lips. And then lower still…

 His eyes widened and leaned slightly back from her, though his eyes were still focused on her chest.

 Billa glanced down at herself and flushed hard when she realized the view she’d inexplicably offered him. Her white shirt was plastered over over her chest, leaving very little to the imagination. She supposed she should be thankful for the bindings, but she’d loosened them up after taking a decent hit to her ribs. They weren’t exactly doing their job in containing them but at least her nipples weren’t bloody winking at him. It wasn’t helping anything that her chest was literally  _ heaving- _ for Yavanna’s sake!

 Her apology died on her tongue as he met her eyes once more, though his were noticeably darker. Billa felt distinctly like she may be gobbled up by him at any moment, though she wasn’t sure how horrible that would really be.

 “Th-Thorin, I…” her teeth chattered and she lost her nerve to say anything more. 

 Instead she felt the sudden weight of his heavy fur lined coat over her back. She was immediately assaulted with scents of pine and pure  _ male _ . Her toes curled and she breathed in again. Blast these confounded feelings!

 She shuddered a breath and chanced a look from under her drenched hair to see if it’d be safe for a swift escape. It was not. His gaze was even more intense than it had been before. Between his possessive look, her raging hormones and distinct embarrassment, she wondered if she’d burst into flame. 

 Billa was struck by how  _ young  _ she suddenly felt. When she hit her 33rd year, she hadn’t been hit with the same Urges that her female peers had experienced and embraced wholeheartedly with their wild dives for love. Sometimes that meant _actually_ diving onto lads- brazenly hugging or even pecking eligible bachelors with the hope of Heat. She’d stood on the sideline with a scowl and shoved her nose back into her books, ignoring the good natured jibes by her aunts and mother. Bungo, her father, had been more than happy she’d remain a bachelorette a bit longer, thank you very much. 

 Still, Billa wasn’t the first odd duck of the lot. It was more common with Took females; finding mates after her intended got the courage to hug or kiss her first. Her aunt, Donnamira  née  Took, had taken her own sweet time with her Urge and it was her future-husband, Hugo, who’d pulled her in for a surprising and very sweet embrace. 

 However, the male holding her in his talons right now wasn’t a sweet hobbit lad like her dear uncle Hugo. _ Oh Yavanna, not at  _ all  _ like them _ . She was held by Thorin bloody Oakenshield, the soon-to-be King Under The Mountain. His grip was like iron and his eyes held her in place, like beautiful blue vices. She remembered her mother’s own lack of Urge until she spotted Bungo. Belladonna’s sudden desire had sprung up and she’d taken a fantastic dive onto the poor fellow; snogged him senseless, so she was told.

  Suddenly struck by that idea, her Baggins sense was solidly overridden by Took recklessness and Billa would someday remember this exact instant. When she threw caution to the wind. 

 Billardiera Baggins caught Thorin by his braids and dragged his face down to her own in a chaste but very warm, solid kiss; one that could not be mistaken for anything but a kiss. Though it was short, it was been long enough for her to blush red to her very ear tips when she pulled away and she had to choke down a plea for forgiveness on her tongue. Instead, she sat straighter, ramrod straight, complete with flaming cheeks and heaving breasts. 

 Before either of them could speak or act, rustling in the bushes broke the spell.

 “Billar!” _ Shite. _ That was Fili, she thought with a sigh. He’s was the only one who called her name like that. Well, besides-

 “Miss Billar Boggins!” Triple shite.  _ Kili _ .

 She gave a half-hearted glare toward them but she didn’t want to fall in the water again by turning sharply and she especially didn’t wish to ruin Thorin's coat. Although, drowning might actually be preferable than dealing with this entire situation. At least she’d feel a bit cooler.

 Instead of tossing herself back into the water, Billa stood on weakened legs to follow. Before she could grab her own coat, she felt Thorin grasp her arm. 

 “Miss Baggins is returning. Go.” He practically growled and for once the boys darted away from whence they came. Now alone, Thorin he leaned-  _ loomed  _ rather- over her shoulder. His mouth got incredibly close to her pointed ear and she tried to suppress a shiver.

 “I need a word with you, Billa. Once we’re safe.”

_ Nope _ . She couldn’t hold back and shivered harshly, letting out a horribly wanton sounding sigh. Why couldn’t she seem to get a decent breath?

 “Um, yes, that’s smart. Safe! Yes. Very good.” Shut up, Billa.

 She leaned down for her coat and started to take off his, but he stepped around and shook his head. “Hold onto it for now.” he groused.

 Billa was left standing alone, drenched and cold in a king’s coat with stiff nipples.  _ Bother and confound it! _

 ~

 Thorin actually ignored her for a good long while, even when she handed him back his coat that evening.

 He seemed to withdraw into himself even further than he had been, not barking at her like he’d used to and not getting close enough to touch. She felt like a string instrument wound too tightly and bound to snap. She couldn’t get him or the feel of him out of her head.

 She’d once taken care of her own sexual needs as a young lass, when her hormones were raging with no direction from the Urge, but it’d been years since she’d needed to touch herself. She was half tempted to roll into a nearby bush if she were honest with herself. Maybe the tightness of her body would finally relax. 

 She really wished Thorin would just shout at her, rather than glance around her with these wounded puppy moods he seemed to project. Instead of showing her anger, though, Billa simply kept quiet and walked between the Durin boys. 

 They argued or poked at one another, often above her head or around her and finally she’d had enough. She tripped one and shoved the other to be rid of them. Laughter from company told her they’d seen her fit of annoyance and uproariously approved.

 “Billardiera,” she glanced up and Gandalf who was looking down at her with a worried expression. “I need you to scout the area and return with news.”

 Glad of a distraction she pulled through with the request without pause and managed to return to her dwarves, covered in leaves, to offer her assessment.

 “How close is the pack?” Thorin said to her- the first time they’d spoken since the river by the Carrock. Before her foolish Took blood drove her to kiss him. It’s not his fault, but she couldn’t resist a hint of cool politeness in her response.

 “Far too close.” She said, passing him and getting bumped around by the others. “Wait though! We have a problem…”

 “Did they see you?” Gandalf barked.

 “What? Gandalf, no but-

 “And what did I tell you? Light on her feet and swift as a thrush.”

 Murmurs of agreement abounded and she got impatient. “Bother and confound it! Gandalf I’m telling you there’s a huge creature out there!”

 “Was it like a bear?”

 Take Gandalf to know what’s going on and not tell anyone. “You sneaky old- yes, yes it was like a giant bear!”

  ~

 There were off shortly after, running again but with a huge bear and orcs on their heels-  _isn't that lovely-_ until they made it to an open area with a walled in house. During the mad dash to get into the building she’d been picked up and shuffled to the end of the group fighting with the doors and a huge bear. Her fingers would later hurt with how tightly she’d gripped her sword during that time.

 Once the door was soundly slammed shut, having pushed the beast back, Gandalf spoke. “Everyone get some sleep. We’re safe here tonight… _I hope_.” 

 Only then was Billa finally set onto her feet and she sighed loudly. At least they had a chance for a decent night of rest, which was more than any of them had gotten in days. 

 She turned to thank whoever had plucked her out of the chaos and pulled her back from the door. Her jaw fell open in quite the unladylike fashion.

 “Thorin?” she squeaked, flushing instantly.

 He gave her a small smirk and said, “Maybe if we don’t die after tonight, we can finally speak in private.”

 She blinked but couldn’t reply, so she only nodded and shuffled off to find a decent spot to sleep.

 The next morning was no picnic, but she did get to call out Gandalf as they cautiously stepped toward Beorn as he chopped wood. 

 “You’re nervous, you old dustmop!”

 “Billardiera, I have no earthly clue as to your meaning, now look alive my girl.”

 Her merry mood went downhill as the skinchanger swiftly called her both a kitten and a halfling in nearly the same breath.  _ Very  _ rude! Billa had to reign in a sharp retort for those and later as well, for the surprise of being lifted to her seat by Beorn. She supposed she could be grateful for the help but a bit of warning or some manners would hardly be amiss! 

 Soon after, all the dwarves had been accounted for at the table and were somehow eating blessedly warm food and drinks with much better manners than they had at her home. They ate with gusto though and she knew exactly why. If any of them had to look at another root vegetable in their rations, besides Bombur…

 “Billa,” she heard at her back and she turned to look slightly down at Thorin from her seat by their host. He pointedly didn’t look at Beorn, who’d turned an eye to them.

 “Thorin.” She said and set down her serving of mead, which was actually a measuring cup they’d found for her.

 “May we speak?”

 “Of course.” She muttered an ‘excuse me’ to the table and moved to hop down. Thorin looked like he was trying to keep his hands to himself by the way he kept halfway lifting his arms up to help her, when suddenly she was picked up by her jacket. Billa felt much like how a cat would feel being grabbed by the scruff of its neck. She yelped from the shock and realized their host had picked her up.  _ Again... _

 “It’s polite to help ladies from their seats, Oakenshield.” The large man groused. “This little kitten may need to claw you for that.”

 She huffed when she was set on the wood floor and she caught Thorin’s eye. He looked livid though she understood it was for Beorn. “ _Thank_ you, Master Beorn. After you, _Thorin_.” she hissed lowly, in a warning tone.

 When Thorin didn’t budge, eyes locked with Beorn in some challenge, she got into his space and pushed on his chest firmly. “Thorin!” She hissed in a whisper and he finally looked down at her.

 He blinked, gave one last glare to Beorn and ushered her out of the house. She went toward the gardens on the other side, away from the lights and noise, and took a deep breath of the air.

 Still razed from being picked up and the stubbornness of dwarves - _ Just one! _ \- she rounded on Thorin as he got near.

“Why did you ignore me?” she snapped impatiently, surprising even herself though she refused to show it.

 “I...I wasn’t.” Thorin said, clearly thrown by her bluntness. “At least, I didn't think I was. I spent time thinking, actually.”

  Billa didn’t reply as she sat down on a wood bench, near the tresses of trumpet ivy, and she reached for her pipe but it had long since gone missing. She  heard Thorin sigh from somewhere behind her. 

  “I realize I need to address the Oliphant in the room. Billa...You  _ kissed _ me.”

 She blushed heavily and leaned, as if to spring up and run but he moved fast and crouched infront of her. “No! No, you misunderstand. It was... _ you _ were perfect.” She looked shocked at his confession but he glanced down and didn't reply for a short time.

 Billa herself was looking out at the garden in thought, when she felt him shift and two very _warm_ and thickly muscled thighs surrounded her hips. She jumped but he caught her in his arms, like a rabbit in a trap.

 “ _ Mahal _ , I never expected you to kiss me, Billa.” He said at her ear, so close she wondered if this was a dream. “We dwarrow...the males tend to chase. To receive a kiss? To us it means the lass is...serious about a courting relationship. We will chase for years. Decades even if the lass wills it.” He said, his eyes practically begged her for understanding. “We have so few women in dwarrow numbers that none of us expect to be chosen. I know it’s not the same for hobbits, but I can’t help being guided by what I know.”

 “I see…” she said, slowly digesting what he’d admitted and the fact he'd sat behind her, so closely. She decided they should at least understand their differences in any case. Clear up some confusion maybe? Or maybe make it all much worse.

_ Yavanna, he is so warm _ , she thought but tried to focus. A good story would do her a solid service of that.

 “Well, hobbits- hobbit lasses particularly- we feel these, um... _stirrings_ around our coming of age.” 

 She could see his curious look now, since she’d turned towards him more, and blushed scarlet. “Very rarely, a lass will not feel the Urge at that time.”

 “Urge?” He pressed, and Billa nodded.

 “As we call it. Hobbits are simple and straightforward, so the name for it is the same. It's...well it makes us want to find a mate." He was being patient and it calmed her, letter her scoot just a little closer to meet his eye. " When...when we feel the _Heat,_ as the elderly bonded ladies called it,”  _ Yavanna _ , how her cheeks were heating now… “With that, we know we’ve found our...our soulmate. The one we believe Yavanna made for us.”

 “Your One.” he said, almost reverently and so quietly she wondered if he was breathing. His big hand spanned her knee and brought it up over his leg. This made it easier to see him as she spoke but it certainly sent very  _ warm, pleasant  _ tingles to a place that was in desperate need of attention. Damnable trousers. If she wore a skirt...

 “Y-yes I think that’s a very appropriate term.” she laughed softly, nervously. “I was not one of those lasses who leap around, hugging the lads and hoping for that connection. I didn't even have the Urge...until, well. _You.”_

 She chanced a glance over and quite nearly regretted it, because she felt like she’d fallen several pegs deeper into a snare. His eyes were stormy as they roamed over her, thankfully, dry body and she had to use all her self discipline to not shrink away. He was intimidating, perhaps more so than when he was yelling at her, but she wanted to see him like this. To see if she could take the incredible burn of his uninterrupted gaze.

 “Are there instances of false matches?” Thorin asked, almost sheepishly.

 Unsure of his tone, she wondered if he hoped she was one of those; that this was a mistake. She took on a rather polite, if cool conversational tone and told him what she knew. 

“It’s quite possible to assume a lass could mistakenly fall under the Urge. However there are tells to an outsider looking in that the match isn’t authentic. She could be false for jealous reasons, or perhaps wishful thinking- reasons that would require a lass to either knowingly or unknowingly bind herself to the wrong lad. It never takes.”  She finished and saw him watching her patiently, rather than sitting on the edge. This somehow soothed her, despite lingering worries about what he thought of their supposed bond. 

 Billa watched one of Beorn's giant bumble bees lazily bump into her leg and continuing on before she spoke again. “A false Urge happened with my friend once. She was barely into her 32nd year when she began throwing herself on the boys.” She laughed at the memory. “Turns out, she’d gotten quite jealous of one of the South Farthing lasses who’d felt the Urge right before her coming of age. Poor Primula,” she said. “Flopped herself onto Drogo Baggins for a hug, my cousin,” she added, “and bang- she felt the Urge. Prim told me later after all the fuss had died down, that she felt horrible for acting as she did.”

 Thorin gave her a small nod. “Did she receive any punishment for her actions?”

 Billa shrugged. “Well surely she’d scandalized herself, but she was underage and a Brandybuck to boot.” She nodded her head, as if that was an expected result. “Her punishment I suppose would be the guilt she felt for having faked her season. Only now I could- I could understand why that was.”

 He shifted to look at her face and she once again felt pinned by his beautifully expressive eyes. It’s a wonder he hadn’t lit her Urge before now. “Go on.”

 She blushed hard and tisked, getting him to make a small smile. “Of course you’d be curious. Let me finish the story...Well, little Miss Prim not only had to now wait a full year for her coming of age to marry Drogo, she had to deal with how disrespectful she’d been to the...to the  _ brilliance _ of actually finding...her One.” She added his term with a wistful sigh and looked out onto the garden.

 “Thorin, may I be perfectly frank with you?” She asked suddenly.

 “Always feel that you can speak to me of anything.” His free hand snaked over her waist and it gave her the will lay out her cards for him.

 “It’s as if all of my senses feel heightened, Throin." she whispered. "Light is warmer and sound feels sharper...I can smell the ivy blooming from here. When I’m with you, though, it all feels dimmed out. You’re,” she frowned, trying to find an appropriate word.

 She felt his arms tighten around her and his hand moved over her waist slowly. It was making this even harder to figure out. 

 “You’re like a beacon. I couldn’t...I  _ don’t _ want to be far from you. I want to be with you...”  _ There _ . She’d said her peace and now if her soul could kindly just leave her body-

 Thorin’s massive hand rose up from her knee to wrap gently around her neck, his forearm pressing between her breasts. The warmth of his skin on her had her shivering deliciously as he shifted so she could meet his face. 

 “Billadeira Baggins.”

 Suddenly the world got a lot smaller for Billa - about dwarf sized actually- and she stopped breathing momentarily.  She then realized he wanted a response. “Um, y-yes, Thorin?”

 “I will try to put this in a way you can understand. _Khuzdul_ is not a language that we share outside kin but…” he leaned his head forward to press against hers gently and said quietly, “I believe you are my _ekûnuh_. My One.”

 She gasped softly, too shocked to process.

 “It didn’t allow myself to believe it,” he continued on. “I couldn’t afford to be distracted on this journey. I thought, maybe, it was just being near such a lovely lass after so long…I was charmed by you and your cozy smial that first night...and each night and day after.” He paused before saying, “I haven’t been kind to you though,  _ Ibinê _ .”

 She closed her eyes and tried to think, though it was proving difficult with his warmth and scent and beautiful eyes pinning her still. Also, she found it immensely distracting how his hand still held her neck so possessively. Yavanna fan her face, his other hand’s thumb was now absently brushing the underside of her breast from where it spanned her waist.

 “I would call you mine, to prove to you that I mean to treat you as  _Ibinê,_ as my most treasured gem." He growled and suddenly crashed his mouth over hers. It was nothing like how she'd kissed him. He  _ devoured _ her.

 Billa moaned into his kiss and arched her back, pressing her behind into his front, hoping to get more leverage. His hand on her neck loosened and roamed over a breast. She only wished she’d taken off the bindings so she could feel him better. Perhaps she’d even feel the rough calluses of his sword hand on her-

 “ _ Ekûnê _ ,” he rasped harshly, and she realized she’d been moaning. “I wish to court you.”

 Billa exhaled hard and wiggled in his grip to get up. He swiftly released her and once free, she stood and glanced about. Once she deemed it safe, she looked back down at the king-in-exile, sitting on the edge of the bench, ready to chase after her. Her _soulmate,_ she thought wildly, narrowing her eyes like a bird of prey spotting its next meal.

 With a slight growl she dove for him, straddling his hips, though it wasn’t as graceful as she’d hoped. “I’ll have you know sitting like this is much like sitting astride Myrtle.” She kept her chin high and determined as she grabbed his hands, placing them back on her waist. “You may continue.”

 Thorin looked up at her face with a boyish grin, one she never thought to see on his face. He looked happy and it took years off him.

 “Comparing me to your pony? I should be affronted.” His voice was gravely as his hands moved to her back and pulled her closer.

 “Hmm,” she murmured and leaned in to capture his lips with her own. His immediate response curled her toes as his tongue slid into her mouth and he dragged her closer still. 

 Eventually when she was rocking over him and he ground up to met her, she pulled away to breathe and think a moment. His mouth chased her and his teeth caught her sensitive ear lobe into his own. The sharp, needy gasp did nothing to stop him.

 “T-Thorin…” Billa moaned, _“wait_ I need to ask you something.”

 “ _ Arsûnê _ ,” he growled and she sighed.

 “I really need these to be translated one day, my darling.”

 He started pawing again at her sweet name for him, when she slapped his hands away.

 “Now listen here, Thorin Oakenshield,” she began and she saw she had his eye, though he looked like he was trying not to grin. “I don’t know how dwarves do these things once you name your...intentions, but hobbits tend to be rather by the book- quite literally.” She said with a shrug.

 “I see,” he said, clearly put out but he did remove his hands from her hips, moving them back up to her waist.

 At that she laughed merrily and the poor king looked confused, which only served to have her laugh harder. “I’m sorry!” She sputtered as he groused beneath her. “Wait, what I meant was, hobbits often will wait until a marriage is cemented to...um,” she blushed harshly and he lifted a brow, making fun of her now.

 “Do what,  _ Ekûnê _ ?” He asked as innocently as he could.

 “You’re terrible.”

 He laughed so hard she shook from her place on his lap and she straightened with her arms crossed. Her chin was up, ready to fall into a proper pout, but when the wind kicked up, bringing the scent of the flowers nearby, she softened.

 “ _ Zabdûnê… _ ” he murmured, suddenly sobering as his hands wrapped around her arms and he just looked at her.

 She blushed some more but refused to give. Although...the curiosity of a Took is hard to resist. “What does that mean?”

 He took a deep breath but suddenly they heard shuffling and out popped Kili from the tomato gardens with big climbing vines on supports. Billa saw red.

 “Kili, son of Dis, I will  _ end _ you if you so much as  _ bruised _ even a single one of our _hosts tomatoes!_ ” 

 She practically screamed the words so it was no surprise when they heard the others howling with laughter from inside; Kili didn’t even get the chance to spot her. He dove out of the tomato garden and ran back to safety.

 Billa sighed but looked back at Thorin who had a positively smitten look on his face. “ _ Ekûnê…maralmizi _ .”

 She sighed regally, assuming he was laughing at her. “Anyway, I think I should continue where I left off.” 

 “In that case,” Thorin got to his feet with grace that impressed her. He didn’t set Billa down, just boosted her up as she squeaked and gripped his waist with her legs. 

 “Pony…” she groused as she gripped his broad shoulders. Thorin just laughed as he took her further into the garden. She wondered with slight annoyance- and preening pride- if he’d burst with all this robust merrymaking at her expense.

 “ _ Ibinê _ , tell me more of hobbit courting.” He said as they reached a rather secluded area.

 A brook babbled on by, likely the source of the estates water. Lots of bushes and vines provided privacy, she noted with a pleased nod. Better, sweet scents of blooming flowers reached her nose and she sighed as Thorin sat down, back against the border wall. They’d gone in quite far, but for what Billa wanted to say- or do- she needed the privacy.

 “We’re safe from prying eyes here.” He stated as he reached up and held one of the curls, which fell out of her massive bun of hair. “The sun has finally set.”

 Billa was slightly distracted by his exploring finger but she felt more cognizant than when his fingers brushed her breasts. She shivered suddenly at the memory and Thorin looked up.

 Before he could start mauling her again, she started speaking. “As I was saying, hobbit courting is often swift and marital activities usually occur when…” he was grinning at her, but his eyes were dark. She sighed and said, “Sex! Alright?” When he chuckled she continued on, beat red. “Although certain other  _ activities _ may and usually _do_ occur…”

 That caught his attention from her hair. “What activities?” He growled.

 “Hm?” She replied coyly as she pretended to look about. “This is a lovely spot, Thorin.”

 He frowned and pulled her closer. “I know what you’re doing, Billa,” he announced, “it will do you no good. What activities are allowable?”

 She shivered as his teeth brushed against her neck while he spoke and she sighed.

 “It may surprise you, Thorin, but I didn't exactly  _ ask _ my cousin what Prim and he did during their courting phase. I didn’t want to know-  _ honestly _ _!_ She was considered underage!”

 Thorin did not relent to her attempt at lightening the mood. “What do you know,  _ Ekûnê _ ?”

 “ _ Fine, _ ” she hissed as he bit her earlobe once more. He must have noted her reaction from before, because he moved higher up to the pointed tip of her ear. She literally climbed his torso to perch higher and escape his teeth. 

 Billa had pressed her breasts nearly under his chin as she looked down at him. Like this, his head leaned far back to watch her face. 

 With a purely devilish grin, she gently gathered some of his hair at the back of his head. “Two can play, my _darling_ king.” His eyes widened and she roughly pulled his mane, eliciting from him some sound between a hiss and a groan. 

 Thorin practically crushed her to him as she maintained the tug a moment longer before releasing him. “ _ Mahal maharuma! Arsûnê, maralmizi _ …” he practically chanted the words, all while holding her tight.

 Billa knew dwarves were extremely picky about their hair. They were all appalled when she attempted to cut her own back to a short bob. This long trip had it growing quickly despite the arduous journey and it was hard to pin or braid it each day. Bofur had practically begged her not to take the knife to her curls. Even Dwalin looked shocked and he was bald.

 Still, the words he’d whispered just now did not hint that he’d had a  _ bad  _ experience _.  _ No, she though as he leaned closer. What he’d practically prayed to her sounded absolutely sinful.

 “ _ Arsûnê, amrâlu kuylê _ .” he growled and pressed his forehead to hers. She’d sunk down a bit, though her chest was still pressed firmly against his.

 “I’m sorry if I hurt you, Thorin.” She said, though her breathlessness didn’t give it a very heartfelt expression. 

 When he pulled back, his gaze was fierce. “I’ll accept no apology for what was deserved, especially not from you,  _ Arsûnê _ , my _hot_ one.” He added for her, practically growing the words, and she blushed harshly.

 “Besides,” he continued and looked over her body. “I must repay you for that intense pleasure, will you allow me to give you that?”

 She wondered suddenly if she’d found the dragon of Erebor by accident, here in the garden of Beorn the skinchanger. He certainly lit her blood aflame.

 “I…” she had to clear her throat and tried again. “I will allow that.”

 He smiled slyly and said, “ _ Zabdûnê _ ,” before she was drowned in another of his consuming kisses. She felt herself being pressed back into the grass and she welcomed his weight. Billa helped him fight with their many layers and suddenly her fingers met with his firm chest and hair.

 She blinked up, wanting to see him with his tunic unbuttoned. Gods he was better than any fantasy she could have ever imagined as a young lass. “Yavanna’s grace, you’re so…” she stopped speaking as her her fingers trailed his collarbone and spanned over his heavily muscled shoulders. Her blunted nails made a drag over his skin and she felt rather than saw him groan.

 Billa bit her lip and purred a soft noise of approval. When she looked up to his face, he was staring, eyes blown in an enraptured expression. 

 Meanwhile her hair won the fight against her bun and was spilling out over her shoulders and he’d successfully undone her own shirt to expose her bindings. He’d waited at her trousers.

 “Billa…” he began, “ _ Amrâlu kuylê _ , let me please you.”

 She wanted to argue that she’d hardly pleased him like she though he was going to please her, but she wasn’t about to question his odd, stubbornly dwarven ways.

 She answered him by rising to her feet and pulling down her trousers herself. No need to trip over something like this, they were not silly fauntlings bumbling over giggles and fingers. She wanted this and so did he.

 Thorin nipped at her hipbone as she moved to sit back down, so she stopped and let him explore her body. His hands ran up her much firmer waist than she’d had before this journey started and she wondered what he’d thought of that. Too thin now for Hobbit tastes and surely not muscular enough for a dwarf.

 She gasped when he nipped at her side and her legs already threatened to buckle. “My king,” s he moaned, “I’m not going to be able to stand with you like this.”

 He looked up at her then, oddly close to her face for actually kneeling. It reminded her how different they were. Billa wondered if his neck hurt to bend down like he did, when he began brushing his beard over her naked belly and down- 

_  “ _ Gods!” Billa barked as his arms came under her legs and lifted her. She struggled a moment until her back met a tree and she realized he’d lifted her as easily as a parchment-backed book.

 Her legs were over his arms, nigh over his shoulders as he tugged her threadbare cotton underwear to the side.

 “Oh gods,  _ Thorin _ _!_ ” She barked and tried to squirm out of his reach. She hadn’t bathed since before the goblin cave and she knew she must be filthy.

 His mouth met her needy sex and her protests died on her tongue. Billa’s body melted into his and she moaned as he explored her. Thorin roughly palmed a breast and she yanked down the bindings with some frustration. She cried out as his hand returned to her freed breast and caught a nipple between his fingers.

 It took a little time for her to actually come, but once he’d learned her tells, he expertly took advantage. Billa was clenching with her orgasm when she felt one of his fingers enter her and she moaned wildly, snapping her hips down to encourage him.

“ _ Arsûnê, Maralmizi _ !” He groaned harshly and gave her one last harsh lick, over her weeping pussy and she shivered. He let her slide down into his arms and eyed her freed breasts.

 “Thorin,” she said as she wrapped her legs around his waist, meeting his hips. Her mouth dropped as she felt that hard,  _ hot _ band of steal tenting his trousers.

 Billa moaned wantonly and rocked her hips as he hissed with some frustration at his level of arousal. “Gods, Thorin, if you ask I would let you have me now, propriety be damned.” She hissed.

 Thorin moaned as she said this but resisted. “As...incredible as that sounds right now,  _ Ekûnê _ , I would be the worst of my kind if I did not have my braids in your hair, or announced our intentions when I take you.”

 “Oh,” she murmured, arousal banked a little at the prospect of telling the others.

 “I know.” He groaned and held her close. “I’m not ready to lose this moment.”

 Billa smirked then and loosened her legs to slid down his body. Her breasts were still pressed into his lower ribs as he eyed her ravenously. “ _ Ekûnê?” _

__ "L ie back, _my king_.” She demanded and he sat immediately, though he did try pulling on her hand, encouraging her to follow.

 “Lie back.” She repeated and he obeyed, for now.

 Though she was mostly naked, he’d already seen much of her and it was dark to boot. She was more than confident as she sat on his chest and leaned over him. She could see his wide eyes until she suddenly spun around, to face away. She stretched out over his torso and easily palmed his rock-hard cock through his trousers. A part of her was shocked at herself, but she needed to touch and taste him. If he got a fine view of her arse in the meantime, well...

 “Billa!” He gasped, “ _ Mahal, maharuma _ ! He gifts me with you,  _ Arsûnê _ !”

 As he was chanting his thanks and giving praise, she’d loosened his trousers and withdrew his thick cock. She wasn’t fully sure how to hold him in her small gasp, having never seen or handled one before. Even in the dark she knew it was impressive.

 However, she wasn’t going into this as blindly as he thought, no pun intended. Billa sat in on enough parties held in spring for new babies to know that matched Hobbit lasses loved to talk about their bedroom adventures. _Quite explicitly_. She had  some  working knowledge of how to please the opposite sex...

 Thorin groaned loudly, grapsing her hips hard as she pulled his dick closer to take a tentative lick at the head. She popped it into her mouth and hummed, which drove him mad.

 All too easily for his burglar, she learned him and skillfully licked and sucked. Her hand squeezed just right and he knew he couldn’t last.  

 Billa rolled her hips and moaned over his dick as she brought him closer to ecstasy. His massive hands rubbed her nearly-bared arse, his fingers scorching her skin. She was incredibly aroused as she relaxed her throat and took more, while shifting her hips down. Her toes were curling with her pleasure when Thorin suddenly leaned up, shoved her undies aside once more and shoved his tongue deep inside her wet pussy. 

 “Thorin!” She whined and was helpless to withstand his assault. Instead she abandoned his cock, briefly, and rode his tongue until she was at the edge. Almost desperately she gripped his dick and took as much of him as she could down her throat, moaning as her pussy clenched for a second time that night.

 “Arsûnê, wait!” He begged, body taut with his impending orgasm.

 She did not.

 Instead, Billa felt him grow somehow harder, her last warning before her mouth filled with his burst of seed. She jerked at the warmth but found the taste to be quite acceptable. She moaned around him and drank him down, popping off and whipping off her chin with a cheeky smile. 

 Abruptly, Billa was yanked up into his arms and she gasped when his finger dug into the hair at her nape and pulled her head back. His mouth covered hers and soon they were a tangle of tongues once again. This time her breasts and sex were attended by his exploring fingers, so they quickly grew aroused again.

 She felt his cock pulsing under her and she ground down on him. They must have forgotten that he’d pulled aside her underwear, because they both stilled when they felt his cock nestled between the lips of her very wet pussy.

 She kissed him as she very slowly rocked her hips, both of them moaning at the new feeling.

 “Thorin,” she purred, her voice pitched with pleasure and he had to will himself to control.

 “I was..told by _someone_  in the Company that dwarves can marry by sex alone, on occasion. Though rarely.”

 He froze and tried to wait for her inevitable anger at his withholding of information. “Who?” He snapped and she laughed breathily.

 “Hmm, there’s no fun in that.” She said, rocking her hips once more. “I just wanted you to know, that I am very much willing to… _bend_ my cultural rules for you, my darling. We do not have to be married...”

 Thorin growled, “ _ Arsûnê _ ,” as she moved once again. His hands held her hips in place before his large fingers moved down to touch her hot, moist core. He bit the side of her neck as she bucked up, very nearly breaking his promise to hold off and bed her properly.

 “Arsûnê, we must wait...as much as I would happily give you this cock, over and over,” she gasped as he inserted two of his large fingers, “I wish to give you a proper bed, with all the legitimacy I can offer. I wish for you to be  _ Zabdûnê _ , my queen.”

 She cried out as he brought her to orgasm suddenly and Thorin groaned, allowing her to use his hand as she finished. He wanted nothing more than to see them touching like this, his hammer beneath her forge, but he did not wish to remove her.  _ Mirrors in Erebor _ …

 He growled into her neck at the mental image and closed his eyes at the wonderful feeling as she nuzzled her nose into his short beard. She may be in a vulnerable state, but she had him in a delicate situation too. This tiny hobbit lass has his life and his love in her hands. He would do right by her.

 Thorin's willpower was mighty, but imagining how easy it would be to adjust his angle and press his cock inside-

 “ _ Oakenshield! _ ”

 They jerked so hard he felt bad for how tightly he squeezed her in his arms. She was panting, dazed from her orgasm and the sudden threat. He felt his anger at Beorn renewed once more. 

 “Bother and  _ confound  _ it!” She snapped and stood up to shout. “Your assistance is  _ not  _ needed at the moment, Master Beorn. _Please_ leave!”

 A moment of silence reigned and they heard Beorn’s laughter off a distance away, thankfully. “The kitten may put away her claws! I will leave you continue to scratch up your king.”

 She heard Thorin’s growl from behind as she was once more pulled into his embrace. 

 “Going into battle naked as you are, _Zabdûnê_! The tales they would tell!” She realized too late he was right. Had Beorn seen her she might have expired from the impropriety.

 "Kill me, Thorin." 

 "Not after tonight, if I can help it,  _Arsûnê_. You are fire itself." he hissed and kissed her neck and shoulder. "Let's find a place to rest. We will need to rise early."

 A bed sounded nice to her well-used body, so she readily obeyed as he started handing her clothing. "I'll braid your hair tomorrow,  _Ekûnê._ " he murmured once they were dressed.

 "Oh?" she asked, yawning softly as he pulled her under his arm.

 "Sleep beside me tonight, Billa."Thorin growled into her ear as they entered the house once again. Shockingly, not one dwarf noticed their entrance nor hooted at them. Instantly she was suspicious but if anyone could put up a barrier against that, it was Thorin. 

 "Sounds like a fine idea, my darling." 

 Billa filed the sated smile he sent her way into her memories for safe keeping.

  
  


~

 

**_Translations_ ** :

Ekûnê - “my one”

Ibinê  - “my gem”

Arsûnê  - my hot one

Zabdûnê  - my queen

Amrâlu kuylê. -love of my life

Maralmizi - I love you

Mahal maharuma- Mahal be praised 

  (literally: let him be praised)

 

**_Many thanks_ ** to those who work with Khuzdul- with particular thanks to Tumblr’s Khuzdul linguistic god that we all needed,  _ The Dwarrow Scholar. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A slight detour from everyone’s favorite flavor, spicy and satisfying smut. Angst ahead for our sad, wallowing hero and heroine who seem destined to deal with feels before a very needed trip to pound town.

Thank you SO much for the lovely comments and kudos and I’m sorry this took so long. 

There is so love much coming from y’all though, so thank you!

 

One last note: I forgot to mention Billa’s name: Billardiera is a flowering plant native to Australia. Useless trivia- yay!

~

 

Chapter Two

  
  


 Billa ran.

 Her muscles burned and she could hardly get a decent breath. The  _ creature  _ who’d shouted at her when she was caught leaving Erebor was  _ not  _ her dwarf. Not her king. It couldn’t be...

 She stumbled, hitting her knees with a sob. The Arkenstone weighed heavily in her pocket, a reminder of the curse of Durin.

 “Damn your stubbornness, Thorin.” She whimpered.

 It felt like years since they’d shared that night at Beorn's. It had only a week since they’d spent a hot night under the covers in Laketown, in a real bed. He’d been braiding her hair since Beorn’s but it was subtly at first. In Laketown, when they’d had time to relax for a few hours after they attended each other's needs in other ways, he gave her an intricate set of courting braids. He’d clasped bronze metal plates she was sure had been hammered out on the fly but they meant no less to her. “For you,  _ Zabdûnê _ . My promise.” he’d said and she shook her head, making them sing.

 Those beautiful braids frayed slowly after the dragon and as he became consumed by gold sickness. Once, two days ago, he pulled her in for a kiss and asked to rebraid them. She’d felt so sure he was back, just for a  _ moment _ . Then he abruptly left her afterward to find gold and jewels, to replace the bronze pieces she had. He’d babbled wildly that his  _ Ibinê _ and future queen should not wear such crass metal in her hair.

She shivered from her place on the grassy field. Her braids were likely windblown by now and Laketown was burnt into the water. Everything had changed. All because of that damnable Durin curse.

“ _ You lied to me this whole time, Billardiera! Did ever you feel anything for me at all?” _

The echo of his words still stung, occasionally ringing through her thoughts. Like a wound that continued to bleed.

 Billa inhaled shakily and wiped tears from her eyes. She looked out over the plains for the first time since stumbling and realized she was close to Dale.  _ Very close _ , she thought as she spotted smoke from fires and movement.

 “Survivors,” She cried with relief. Spirits lifted somewhat, she got up and ran once more.

~

 Billa soon found herself surrounded by elves and men, but not her dwarves. Part of her wanted to be up there with them on the battlements of Erebor, but she feared what her king might do. The other part of her didn’t want to be near him at all. She was angry and heartbroken, though he likely felt the same due to his damnable fixation on the arkenstone. 

 From her seat before Gandalf, she struggled to remain steadfast under the heated glare shot her way from Thorin. Even as far away as she was, she knew there was no love behind his gaze.

 All too soon he was shouting down at them, cursing her again, when strange horns blared. Dain’s dwarves had arrived. And so did an army of Orcs from Gundabad, heralded into the field by giant worms _. _

_ Well shite.  _ Things hit the fan rather swiftly and they found themselves in an all out battle, so unlike the skirmishes she’d been involved in before.

 Billa barely considered herself a fighter in any sense, even after all the travel and training and near death experiences. However, Billardiera Baggins was no fool. The ring was a tool- one she didn’t trust. If she needed it she could always fall back but for now she used all the training Dwalin had given her. She was shockingly successful during the battle so far, stabbing and slashing her way as she dodged others. Sting only got lodged in a spine once and she only wretched a  _ little.  _ She was happy Dwalin hadn’t been there to see it.

 Billa’s height was her truest advantage out there, though. Orcs just didn’t look down very often, or they were too busy looking up. She was, for all intents and purposes, invisible. Furthermore, she was wearing a Mithril shirt, surrounded by a wizard, an eleven king and a man called Bard who spoke to thrushes. She somewhat manically thought she might just edit them out in her story for style...

 Billa had just dove for an orc leg, downing the creature beside Gandalf when an achingly familiar cry of battle reached her ears.

_ “Baruk Khazâd! Khazâd ai-mênu!” _

_  “ _ Thorin!” Gandalf barked, surprisingly cheerily.

__ Billa was so happy to see her king charging in and  _ fighting  _ like a normal gods damned dwarf, she forgot how angry she was. 

 So had Gandalf, it seemed. He promptly handed her a pack of weeds- kingsfoil, she noticed foolishly- and pushed her on towards the king and his Company.

 She didn’t have the chance to shout for Thorin across the field, but she shoved on the ring before she got decapitated by the foolish need to keep him in her sights.

 It was later that she regretted not yelling for him to look at her. Anything to slow him down.

~

 Thorin died on Raven Hill, due to his foolish pride. It had only been for a few horribly long moments. He was covered in blood and Billa’s tears when he took one fierce, life giving breath moments later.

 “The gods are not done with him.” Came Thranduil’s incredulous voice from behind her.

 For Billa, everything was a veil-colored dream after that. She couldn’t remember how she arrived near Dale past the battleground, only that her feet or some forgiving soul carried her there. Years later, she would quite vividly remember the waving of the huge silken tents, so swiftly erected by the damned efficient Elves. The world was too bright in those memories and she belatedly realized it was shock.

 Billa first saw Thorin hovering on the edge of living inside that beautifully glossy tent. Thranduil worked quickly and efficiently, a blur of movement with others close by, assisting as needed. 

 One of the healers stepped up to Billa and gave her news that the two Durin boys had stabilized. They would live.

 That’s when she started laughing hysterically. She hadn’t remembered the rest of that night.

 

~

**Three Weeks Later**

 

_ Thorin still asleep _ .  _ Still stable. _

 Billa sighed heavily and nodded to the page who delivered Oin’s message each morning and evening with Thorin’s update. 

 With renewed vigor, she dove back into the task of dividing the mountains of treasure for proper payments of parties involved in the battle, as well as establishing Erebor’s new treasury accounts. 

 Weeks later, driven by trustworthy volunteers overseen by the Company, they’d barely managed to make a dent in the treasury. Even the hardy and reliable tenacity of the dwarves was overshadowed by hills of gold.

 Bard, the newly appointed king of his people, decided to quietly accept the New Kingdom of Dale’s share from what was already gathered and accounted for. The dwarves of the Company balked at that, knowing there was still small mountains of it to separate. Bard had even see it. But Billa was grateful that he was willing to accept it as it finally freed her from her obligation.

 She felt rather guilty for her relief and reminded Bard that there would was so much more if he could wait. The bowman just laughed. 

 “Dale will prosper again with Erebor, mistress. I’ll tell my people we were well and rightly recompensed.” 

 Billa was there with the wagons when they drove gold through the newly constructed gates of New Dale. The men and women were impressed and ecstatic beyond measure. It really should by all rights represent an unfathomable amount of gold. It had loaded down twelve large, reinforced carts. Yet she’d dug through mountains more of it.

 Using what power remained to Billa with her status as official burglar to the Company, she personally handed over a box of starlit gems to king Thranduil the very day his people packed up their beautiful tents and readied to leave in early December.

 “My queen’s jewels…” he murmured and gently, carefully took the box from her. Her throat tightened by the display of humility. She’d have given him so much more. He was the reason Thorin still breathed, after all.

 “Thank you,” she said softly and saw tears in his eyes when he looked up.

 “It is I who should be thanking you, the future Queen of Erebor.”

 She frowned, wanting so badly to sigh. “I am not a queen nor would I expect to be one.” 

 Despite the edge of annoyance in her voice, Thranduil smirked devilishly and nodded with exaggerated grace. He threw a pointed glance at the hammered bronze plates in her messy braids, though. With that ‘last word’ he turned and left with his people. She’d stewed for hours.

 As for the braids in question, Billa still couldn’t bring herself to remove them or the bronze pieces. Instead she’d gotten Fili’s help with fixing the worst of them. He  _ did _ refuse assisting with her original courtship braid however, which she then left frayed and tucked away as best she could.

 Fili was altogether unsure of touching her braids at first.  _ Dwarves and their hair _ , she’d thought. Once he got the hang of it, it wasn’t awkward at all. The two of them, with Kili of course, spoke about topics she’d long wondered about and they’d taken to calling her  _ Irak’amad,  _ which roughly meant Aunt. Or so they told her.

 “At least someone is convinced he’d still accept me.” She droned darkly as she picked at her trousers. 

 Both of the boys frowned at one another. “You’d still accept him though? After all that?” Kili asked.

 She frowned as well. “I...well, of course. That does not mean I won’t have him sweat for a bit.” They all grinned together then and they continued teaching her words of kinship in Khuzdul. It was more than she’d learned the entire time she traveled with so many dwarves. It warmed her heart that they trusted her so fiercely.

 At one point though, Kili barked about how unfair it was that Fili was the only one to braid her hair. Surely he had enough practice by now! Finally, when the blonde brother looked like he’d throttle the other, Billa defused the situation. 

 “Go offer some to Tauriel! She surely could use some, her hair is  _ so _ terribly long.”

 Kili suddenly got a sickeningly sweet, slightly dazed grin on his face. Both Fili and Billa looked at one another oddly.“She does, doesn’t she…?” And then off Kili dashed, likely to find the she-elf. 

 They’d laughed when they watched him go.

 Billa didn’t have to wonder why Tauriel really stayed behind. “Ambassador for Mirkwood” was a lovely title, sure... but they all knew better.  _ Except _ for Kili. He assumed she’d voluntarily leave when her duty was over. Again, no one bothered to correct him.

 Soon the days grew shorter and Billa knew that she would have to leave Erebor soon, before the worst of winter set onto the mountain. She had business in Bag End. The prospect of leaving behind her dwarves, and the one who still did not wake, put a damper on her mood. 

 She was still so cut by Thorin’s harsh words, she didn’t know how the two of them might interact once he woke. So although she felt slightly cowardly about it, she hoped to be gone when he finally did. Perhaps distance would heal the rift she was sure lied between them. Then she would feel truly welcome to settle down in Erebor or New Dale.

 It’s not as if she didn’t already feel a connection to the mountain. Mostly though, it was the dwarves she’d followed for so long who made her feel so welcome. 

 Erebor may not exactly be her home but it sure felt like it. The Durin boys were more dear to her than her hobbit family; her heart clenched painfully at the thought of leaving them. She and Nori now consisted of the unofficially official Spy’s Guild of Erebor and the ravens corresponded with them. She was also loath to leave Bomber alone to cook for so many on his own, and Dori and Ori were interested in building an herb garden with Oin. 

 One night at dinner, Gloin asked, “perhaps your grandmother was a dwarrowdam,” when Billa mentioned how she hadn’t expected to like the halls of Erebor as much as she did. They’d laughed uproariously when she replied, “I always had wondered why gran’s portrait had a bit of a mustache...”

__ Billa felt her roots growing deeper and deeper as the days passed, which was depressing since she’d have to uproot them in only a short time. Her days were busy and her nights...well, those were incredibly lonely and cold. She had a big room to herself yet didn’t have her lover to warm her. If he still wanted her. If he would  _ ever  _ even wake up so she could just  _ know _ .

 Nights like those had her throwing on a cloak and skirting down the stone halls toward the infirmary. Even if he hated her and the sickness was truly gone, she still didn’t know how she could live without him. So she crept in like a thief in the night, stealing warmth and snuggling close while he was unconscious. Billa wondered how damned that made her.

 She woke from a light sleep with a start due to her internal clock. It was almost morning- of the very day she was set to leave. With great reluctance she crawled out of the bed and absorbed Thorin’s sleeping form with one last look. It would need to last her at least a year by her reckoning. 

 Billa dragged her gaze away from his softly breathing form and left as quietly as she could. She hadn’t realized she was being tailed until Bofur nearly bumped into her just outside the infirmary, looking winded.

 “Bofur?” 

 “Billa!” He barked between breathes. “Girl, where have you been?”

 She frowned. “Here…Now  _ spill _ why you’re following me. Also how did you even know I wasn’t in my room?”

 Bofur looked like he was in fear of his life, so he began blurting out that they were tailing her to make sure she didn’t just leave in the middle of the night.

 “Ya need bodyguards, love! The Company agreed to send a small group with you to the Shire. Bifur and I volunteered and Kili is coming with as well. Also Ori and Dori. And... well, we only peeked into your room when you never answered!”

 Billa heaved a sigh. There would be no arguing with a whole group of them now. She knew already that they planned on sending someone with her. She didn’t know it would include nearly half the Company- and a Durin prince to boot! 

 “Yavanna, preserve me,” she murmured as she watched Bofur grin.

 She couldn’t find it in herself to refuse any of them in the end. Knowing they were watching her back and she would still look after theirs? Moreover, she’d remain with the Company, those who had become her very family. Their presence would be more than welcome.

 That very day Billa left Erebor with the small troup, plus one she-elf. Tauriel claimed they would need safe passage through Mirkwood. Billa actually did roll her eyes then, as Kili looked starry eyed and surprised. It was obvious she was head over her pointy-eared arse for that cheeky, overly tall Durin-son...

 That same day, the first day of snow almost a month after the Battle and their victory, Thorin woke up.

~

 Since getting back to the Shire everything became a whirlwind. After a relatively peaceful but chilly journey, which went much faster than the first, the sudden burst of activity threw them all for a loop. The small pack of dwarves and she-Elf upset the day-to-day of the Shire so much so, that it practically flopped onto its head. Worse, Billa herself had been labeled a disturber of the peace. Her! She even found that her belongings were being set to auction the first day of Spring, from the note on her door. She’d had to restrain her dwarven kin before they threatened to tear someone’s arms off after that information.

 Billa got her items back swiftly after  _ that _ public fiasco. She also had one hell of a time getting anyone in the market to sell to her for nearly  _ four _ days! Kili and Tauriel, who’d gotten closer along the journey, were able to charm and sweet talk the butcher and general store keeper for something of a dinner that first night.

 Billa has been hit with nostalgia as her table was surrounded by dwarves again. Kili and Tauriel chatted with blushes on their cheeks,  _ ugh _ , and Bofur and Bifur were chugging some mead they’d managed to wrangle. Ori and Dori were making themselves at home, with the younger one openly sketching and the elder bustling about and making  _ her _ sit in her own home with guests about. 

 “We’re not guests,” Dori protested, “we’re family. So you relax tonight, mistress!” Billa barked a laugh to cover sudden tears threatening to spill. Then she obeyed promptly and sat with a glass of wine, which he’d shoved into her hand.

 That first night was hardest for her. Tauriel was given the room for Gandalf and the others took the spares. Kili got her old room and she finally decided to claim her parent‘s. It was high time she took over the master bedroom, with its large and very lonely bed.

 As expected, she got almost no sleep that first night. The next, she made something of a pillow fort around her back. If she closed her eyes and thought hard enough, it was like being near Thorin again. That’s when she finally got a wink of sleep.

~

 

Billa was elbows deep in afternoon-sun-warmed soil when she felt her ears twitch. She glanced up so suddenly she put Bofur on edge beside her. 

 “What it is?” The miner asked, eyes alarmed.

 She frowned, ready to tell him it’s nothing, but the wind kicked up and metal wind chimes Kili tinkered together started rattling wildly. Her fierce guard got spooked and she frowned when he flailed with fright.

 “Just had to prep your garden before a late winter storm!” Bofur barked and his brother signed at him, looking confused.

 “Billa,” he pointed at her as she brushed off her hands, “She acted spooked and then this creepy...wind... _ shite _ started happening!” He signed as fast as he could for Bifur who then glanced at at Billa. She only signed an odd, very new word Bifur formed since arriving. It firmly translated as  _ Lobelia. _

 Silently, Bifur rolled his eyes and leaned back to relax again, which had her smiling. That dwarf had an uncanny sense of danger about him. He would know if Lobelia was truly afoot. 

 Bofur had already darted out of the garden, muttering about lunch, when she back glanced up at the road, warily.  _ Something's coming,  _ she thought, as she reached for the ring in her pocket, only to remember that she’d hidden it away over a week ago since their arrival. The fine hairs on her neck and feet were sticking up and it was not the seasonal chill in the air.

 Billa looked up as the sound of hooves drew closer. She tossed a rock to alert Bifur and signed that something was coming. He shot to his feet and she jumped up also, dusting off her hands before one of them flew to the sword hilt at her hip.

 The tops of banners appeared over the rise in the road and Bifur relaxed visibility. He signed back to her “dwarves” and Billa herself went on high alert. Why would they be here so soon after them? Surely Nori would have sent a raven if something was forgotten or...

 Billa paled and her breath froze in her lungs.

_ Thorin… _

_  “He’s-” _ she choked on a sob before bolting into the house. 

 “Billar!” Kili shouted for her as she snatched the nearest cloak and darted out the back door of her Smial. 

 “I have to go!” She shouted and quickly disappeared into the tree line just behind Bag End. Running out during the beginnings of a late winter snowfall had not been one of her best ideas but she could not be there with the news of Thorin was delivered.

 Hours later, when Billa was drained and chilled, she finally wandered back to her Smial. The dwarves had looked for her after she ran but she knew the area better and was silent. They’d gone a while ago. When she stepped inside the back entrance once more, she shivered and realized just how cold she was. She stiffly untied her cloak when a familiar blond head appeared around the corner.

 Fili blinked as though he was stuck and his eyes widened. “ _ Irak’amad! _ ”

 Billa sputtered out something between a laugh and a sob. “Fili!  _ Irakdashat _ .”

She quite willingly allowed him to pull her in for a warm hug. She heard another pair of familiar, heavy footsteps closing in before another warm body plastered to her back.

 “What did I tell you about  _ boots _ in this home.” She managed to hold back tears that threatened  to choke her up. “ _ Oh _ ,  _ bother- _

 “And confound it!” The Durin boys finished for her.

 Billa sighed and pushed her shoulders back. Luckily her  _ irakdashshat  _ in all but blood were at each side, like a warm wall of support. She could hear the news like any of the others, she thought, slightly ashamed at how quickly she’d run. The boys weren’t looking as if they were grieving, but she wasn’t sure how she expected them. They could be secretive if they wished.

 “Look what we fished out of the chill!” Fili barked loudly as they entered the main room. The fire was blessedly warm and Billa had but a moment to notice that more of the dwarves she knew so well were there now, with Dwalin scowling next to Oin, Gloin and even Balin. Nori nodded at her from the kitchen window.

 Fur-lined shoulders appeared in her visual field and she looked up to met the brilliant blue eyes of her soulmate once again. Thorin took in slightly shaky breath before starting to speak, though he thought better of what he was going to say it seemed.

 A moment later he said, “Billa…”

 She didn’t realize tears were streaming down her face until she felt one of the boys brush one away with a fur armband. Billa inhaled sharply and stepped to the left, closer to Nori.

 “I…,” she looked back at Thorin, vaguely noticing the smirks of the others behind his stony face at the fore. She huffed out a quick breath and lifted her index finger. “Ha...Nope.”

 She was down.

~

 

 Thorin heard his nephews walking back in and he turned his head to the side to eye their entrance from his seat by the fire. Then he spotted his sister-sons and his One, shoved between them.

 Thorin inhaled sharply as he watched them practically carry her into the room. She looked weak and pale and cold. It was that moment he was assaulted by vivid memories of shouting at her. Unforgivable things…

 Would she forgive him? How could she? 

 He couldn’t possibly blame her if she didn’t want him, yet he couldn’t stop his heart from beating wildly at the sight of her. For Billa’s sake, he knew he needed to remain on neutral ground until they could speak in private.  _ For her sake _ , he thought as she finally spotted him.

 She looked like a deer, ready to spring. Or like she’d seen a ghost. Tears rolled down her brilliant, too-wide eyes. It nearly broke him...

 Instead of greeting her as  _ ekûnê _ like he wished, he said simply, “Billa...”

 She straightened from the boys then, like waking from a trance and wandered a couple steps away. Then she looked back at him, past him and huffed out a “Ha….nope.”

 She’d  _ fainted _ ... 

 Luckily his nephews were faster than him, catching her dead weight before her head connected with the floor.

 Dwalin barked out a laugh despite the rather serious air in the room and Thorin glared at him. The king’s captain lifted his hands in surrender, though he still had a grin. “Set her on the sofa, boys.”

 An hour later she was up and dashing around, like a spooked fox and Thorin felt even worse. He was making her uncomfortable in her own home. Before he could decide what he could do, dinner was called. Everyone headed to the table, relieving some of the tension with movement and promise of full bellies.

 Billa helped Dori set out large plates full of various offerings but Thorin was trying to pay attention to something Kili was relaying to his brother. The task was nigh impossible with what she was wearing. He had finally noticed her clothing and now he was trying not to stare at her like a pervert. Worse than her noticing, he was bound to be called out by his  _ irakdashshat _ . 

 Thorin hadn’t seen her in a dress since having first met her in her Smial well over a year ago. Yet right now she was in a deep, indigo velvet dress. The way it moved with her had him gripping his clay mug and he had to quickly control himself. She’d box his ears if he cracked one of her cups...

 Thorin was able to reign in his physical reaction to her until she got close and took his cup. She tsked when she saw he hadn’t served himself any food. 

 “You should eat.” She said. “I’m positive you haven’t been eating properly.”

 He couldn’t withhold his pleased expression. “You’d be correct,  _ Ekûnê _ . We traveled hard _. _ ”

 He watched her lower lip tremble away from her top, plump and moist, just begging for him to take a bite-

 “When are ye coming back to Erebor lass?” Dwalin asked loudly and conversation around the table hushed just as suddenly. She glanced at Thorin before quickly looking away with a blush.

 She quickly reigned in her surprise and huffed an annoyed breath. “I have affairs to handle here at Bag End.” She murmured, with her shoulders set back.

 “What affairs.”

 She narrowed her eyes at Dwalin but he didn’t budge. At length she snarled and tossed back the rest of her wine. “Well,” she snapped, “as if it’s your business  _ mister _ Dwalin-

 “‘Tis ma business, woman! I’m the captain of the guard! If you’re gonna be our queen I need ta know when we're leaving!”

 He was sorely mistaken if he thought she’d sputter at the word  _ queen _ , to be thrown off like he intended. Joke was on him. 

_  “Mister  _ Dwalin,” she began in a sickeningly sweet voice. She could see the dwarves closest lean away slowly. “I am a  _ Baggins  _ and a  _ Took _ . You’ve got balls of steel if you’re going to call out at my own gods damned table!”

 Dwalin had the sense to shrink from her tone and she almost felt bad. Almost…

 “Does anyone else have something to say?” she snapped.

 Fili ducked behind his mug with a grin. “Fierce little queen.”

 Thorin chuckled softly and Billa glanced at him, hope fluttering slightly in her gaze. The sight of it clenched his heart. She shouldn’t be  _ hopeful _ , she should feel exalted; expectant of his praise. “She is that and more.”

 Before Billa could flush herself into a little bonfire, Balin spoke up.

 “Aye, Queen material is correct.” He stood with airs of preparing for an announcement and it set Billa on alert.

 Oblivious, Balin continued now that he had the attention of all. “My lady, you personally made right the king’s promise to Dale.” He stated clearly, even matter-of-factly. “You improved relations with Mirkwood. We’ve established trade routes with both because of your generosity. That makes a good leader.  _ That  _ makes a fine queen.”

 She inhaled softly and chanced a glance at Thorin whose eyes had gone dark as he stared at her. She felt her traitorous body start to bloom and she blushed hard before she crossed her arms. “But I haven’t done anything for the dwarves.”

 “Spy’s guild is all you and Nori,” he got a sharp nod from said dwarf near the window. “You’ve helped each of us since gaining the foothold. Finally,” Balin said, rather like he was telling the ending of a tale, “You’ve kept your braids.”

 She frowned. “And your point?” She said defensively. 

 Balin smirked. “You kept them as a _wife_ would. As a lass who has made her choice _does_ , in our culture. You kept them as fresh as you can without him close by and hale enough to do so himself. I’m told you had his heirs assist in his stead. You kept them, even when he was an idiot.” Murmurs rose from the others and Billa touched the messy courtship braid. 

 “You acted very much like a taken Dwarrow woman.” Balin continued. “I see no reason you should not become queen.”

 She purposely did not look at Thorin when he said that and the others slapped the table with their own palms.

 “You...you can’t just  _ vote _ me in.” She protested. They slapped the table again.

  She sighed heavily. “I won’t become the queen of Erebor!” She barked, hoping to stop a song or rumble of hands on the table. “Not...not with you all howling at me. Now finish eating and let’s retire! We just got the last bundle of Old Toby, thanks to Tauriel’s sweet talking at the market.”

 The dwarves praised the she-elf and she bowed her head, partially to hide a keen blush.

 “Miss Billa,” Dori asked from the kitchen alcove, “shall I sharpen these knives later?”

_ Oh, gods! Dori no!  _ She paled before shooting a sharp glare over at Bofur. The rat already had a wide grin.

 “ _ Bofur, _ ” she snarled as he started thumping his hand on the table. Almost immediately drumming started by the others before she could do a thing.

 “Don’t ya dare leave blunt knives lyin’ ‘round!” Bofur chanted gleefully.

 “Billardiera Baggins’ll have yer hide, make ya cry!” Gloin chimes in.

 “Blunted knives are a thing of the past!” Kili only just finished as Billa drew sting with a demanding  _ thrum  _ by the head of the table.

 “And I’ll blunt this sword when I stick it up your  _ ass _ !”

 Laughter was deafening and she could see Tauriel’s eye widen before she too erupted into hearty chuckles. Billa tried to frown and turned to Thorin so suddenly, looking for aid, she forgot she’d been trying to avoid him. She was rewarded by being drug suddenly onto his lap.

 “A word of warning next time…” she growled trying not to skewer the king as she set Sting on the table. 

 Thorin leaned in close to her ear. “I shall have a next time,  _ Ekûnê _ ?”

 She tired hard to maintain composure as his breath tickled the point of her ear. “Possibly...If you can behave yourself.” 

 Thorin was chuckling quietly at her when she caught his eye. The very  _ alive  _ king looked merry and more bloody  _ handsome _ sitting in her home than she had ever before seen him. He was even more attractive now than when he’d taken her breath away on her front porch that first night she met him. 

 Billa felt a sharp chill down her spine and her seemingly asexual body of the past few months of traveling suddenly bloomed once more. _This bloody_ _Heat will be the death of me,_ she thought.

 Billa knew he felt her body shiver when his eyes darkened considerably and he looked her over. She could feel his stiffen up and he leaned back once again, watching her closely.

 Despite his clear desire to back away, he asked her, over the sound of dishes getting cleared, “Are you cold?” He was very quiet, almost speaking in a whisper. His voice rumbled through her skin and she had to hold onto some kind of dignity before replying. She didn’t succeed. 

 Billa just sort of breathed out a heady, “ _ No _ .”

 Thorin's nostrils flared and she felt his chest expand as he inhaled. He closed his eyes as his free hand clamped onto a mug of ale set before him. Drinking was on it seemed, with the other dwarfs seemingly ignorant of her perch on Thorin’s lap.

 From the king’s reactions to her, she wondered if he was trying to break things off between them. The hot and cold was spinning her head. Keep her close but also push her away, so as not to break things off in public. She’d seen it plenty of times with some Hobbit couples who tried to work around their biology; to try for Heat without the Urge to back it up. Only Billa  _ did  _ love Thorin.

It set her gut to stone thinking about watching him leave, so she gladly stole her favorite cider off Dori’s tray as he passed. Well if a king was going to dump her soon, she would get herself well and truly hammered tonight. And she’d be trying for more ways than one...

 Billa would not be a virgin when he left her, god’s damnit. She just needed to be drunk enough with him to fall into bed. Maybe things would head the natural route. Then he could run back to Erebor after officially breaking off their courtship. It wasn’t pretty but she was also too selfish to let him go. 

 Billa was convinced all this warmth then cool distance was just him trying to leave amicably.  Her  _ One,  _ she thought bitterly, would at least take her maidenhead. Billardiera Baggin’s might be a spinster, but she could continue on in life with a smirk.

~

 When Billa finally relented and leaned into him fully with her cider, Thorin gazed around the great Smial of Bag End with rose colored lenses. He was truly free to be happy now. The last place he thought he’d find himself again was Bag End. He had somehow survived and was now here, surrounded by his friends, allies and his  _ ekûnuh _ .

 The lass herself was now leaning heavily into his chest with her second cider. She offered him his refilled mug. He smirked as he took it and drank easily. He noticed she was careful of his old wound though as she settled back down again and it warmed him more than the ale.

 Thorin noticed a flicker of a bead hiding in her hair as she watched Tauriel walk by with Kili. His finger snaked lightly through her hair and he withdrew his courtship braid. He had been worried she’d taken that one out. With some bit of awe and humility Thorin let it fall down over her ear, exposed once more. 

 Billa shivered as he did so and his body grew hot as he thought about what she’d done. “You never took this out out?” He growled.

 He watched her bite her lip and then she looked up to meet his eyes. “I…I was hoping a stubborn king would fix it. Do you know where I can find one?”

 “I may have an idea.” He said gruffly and she blushed once again. The others were being boisterous and drinking so he didn’t even try to hold back from staring. His eyes openly wandering from her face to her body. He had  _ his  _ Billa on his lap, wearing a velvet dress of deep, dark indigo- his colors. He was helpless to resist her like this with her face and neck so prettily flushed from their proximity and her cider.

 Most of the dwarves had shuffled out with their drinks and the promise of OldToby, but Fili stopped by them. He handed over Billa’s lit pipe with a wink before following the others outside. 

 Thorin took a boosting breath and gently angled his One’s face to meet his. He cleared his throat before speaking. “Billa, there’s something I need to say to you...I cannot-

 She gasped suddenly, shockingly so. “I-I have to help Dori and Ori!” Billa leaned her torso away so fast that Thorin actually jumped with surprise. She didn’t wait for a reply before she hopped over the arm of the chair and dashed into the kitchen. 

 His hands were still in the air after she’d left him. After a moment he fisted them and stood, bringing his mug and the lit pipe calmly into the sitting room. There he sat by his One’s fire, eyes and thoughts burning as he stared hard into the flames.

~

 Billa had heard the gentle clatter of plates when Thorin pulled her close and looked incredibly serious. When he began to speak, she was sure she knew what he was going to say. He was going to say they should break their courtship. Or worse, just be friends.

 She couldn’t hear that! The words that broke her heart... Not yet.

 So she’d bolted like a coward.

 Billa also had time to chastise herself as she pounded out dough for breakfast rolls. How could she have wanted to take advantage of Thorin like that? She should be utterly ashamed of herself.

 It was late when she got to her room and though a couple of dwarves were still up and chatting, most had long since stumbled to their beds. She sighed as she noticed the fire had gone out. It was chilly in the room but once the flames caught again she began untying her bodice. 

 Her fingers stilled as her ears suddenly twitched. On edge, she glanced over towards her bed and the old chair she read books on as a faunt. 

 It was hard to see at first but there in shadows was Thorin, waiting for her.

 “T-Thorin,” she murmured as he stood up. 

 Wordlessly he stalked closer, looking distinctly like a wolf. She wondered what she should do; maybe run or beg. The way electric tendrils ran through her as he closed in, she wondered what he’d do if she just ripped off her clothes right then and there. The thought had some merit…

 Yet once he got close enough to touch, he simply dropped to a knee and she blinked at the air where he’d just been. Thorin gently pulled one of her frozen hands from her bodice laces and kissed it. Her heart leapt into her throat as her fingers already began warming.

 “I’m here to beg for your forgiveness,  _ Zabdûnê _ .”

 Billa balked but could not find words. Instead of waiting, he continued. “Tell me to leave, Billa.”

 She frowned. “What?”

 “Tell me you do not want me here,  _ Ekûnê _ , and I will go.” He looked deadly serious.

 Billa shook her head and glanced down at her mostly untied corset. “Why?”

 His eyes were dark and consuming as he watched her. “You know I want you. I’ve been trying unsuccessfully trying to gain your favor tonight, but I don’t deserve such quick forgiveness. I will not allow you to be treated so wrongly again. By myself or anyone,  _ Ekûnê _ .” His warm, lovely dry lips brushed her knuckles and she could have purred. “If you want me to leave, please say so and I will- right now. I will honor your will, Billardiera, always. Ask me to do anything, and I will  _ do _ anything.”

”I...Thorin,” she started, but her mouth shut suddenly as she gathered her thoughts.

 He didn’t, couldn’t say anything as he waited for her to speak but his heart stuttered wildly as he waited with baited breath.

 She glanced away suddenly and pulled her hand from his grip gently. “I-I was going to ask you to…” she took a shaking breath as she wrapped her arms around herself. She toyed with their courtship braid and he had to bite his tongue. Did she know what she was doing to him? When she glanced up under her lashes with intent, he inhaled. She looked like a temptress in the warm light of the fire.

 “Yes?” He breathed, practically following her from his prostrated form as she took a step back.

 “Get on your knees and beg me for forgiveness,” she said, “but you’ve already done half of that already so... ”

 His massive smile was immediate and tears lit his blue eyes. “ _ Ekûnê! _ ”

 She huffed out a laugh as she tossed off her exaggerated persona. “Get off the ground, you dolt!”

 He did and he swept her into a tight hug, one that reminded her of the Carrock where he told her how wrong he’d been. If this was her future, she would gladly accept it. She loved his warm body and soul surrounding her like this. 

 “I don’t want you to  _ leave, _ you stubborn dwarf.” She was tearing up and angrily blinked them back, hoping not to wet his shirt. “I...I thought I lost you to that sickness, Thorin. And then you went and almost got yourself killed!” She buried her face into his chest and inhaled. “And I will  _ not  _ kick you out because I’m a selfish hobbit and I would have you in my bed and my life  _ and… _ ”

 She stopped herself and he seemed to stop breathing as he waited. “And?”

 Her chest was heaving with emotion when she blurted out, “And if at all possible...father my children.” 

 Suddenly she was being kissed deeply as he loomed over her, practically bending her back as he poured his heart into her.

 Her brain was blessedly empty as he kissed her passionately, completely.

 All too soon he was pulling away. “I should go,  _ Ekûnê... _ ”

 She whined and chased his kiss, biting his upper lip before forcing entry with her own tongue. He moaned as he easily allowed her to take control. “Not allowed.” She snarled between kisses.

 Thorin finally pulled her back long enough to speak. During her attack, she had literally climbed him and he had his hands full of her. “If I don’t leave,” he began breathlessly, “we  _ will _ join in that bed and we will be married, Mahal strike me down if we don’t.”

 Billa smiled ever so slyly at that and he groaned. “Have I finally tempted you from your infamous willpower, Thorin Oakenshield?” she said.

 “ _ Arsûnê _ , I fear I won’t be able to stop.”

 “Then don’t,” she purred and he boosted her higher on his chest.

 “You said you wanted me on my knees,” he began with a tricky grin. “You gave me your forgiveness, Billa. I will offer you my  _ worship _ .” With a very swift move, he  pressed her onto the edge of the bed and she made an  _ eep  _ sound before he pushed aside her skirt.

 Billa had barely an instant to comprehend before he’d already yanked down her undies to bury his tongue into her already weeping pussy.

“Thorin!” She keened and grasped at his hair. Her nails clawed him and he groaned into her, making her quiver appreciatively. Her hips already began to cant into the thrusts of his tongue. 

 “Ah  _ gods _ ,” She whimpered, so sensitive from her lack of self care and lack of  _ him _ that she was already riding the crest of an orgasm. Thorin's large thumb brushed her clit and she was nearly shaking with need.

 He lifted her lower body, still tongue deep inside her as his brawny arms supported her weight. She melted into his grip and cried out, pussy clenching sharply as she came. Finally he relented and she rolled to her side to catch her breath. Thorin smiled at her softly as he began remove his clothing. 

 “I had hoped to see you in my furs at Erebor, but this sight...you’re gorgeous Billa.”

 “Flattery will get you nowhere.” She purred, enjoying how he watched her so rapturously. “I never thought I’d have you here either.”

 Billa made sure he was still watching her while she loosened her bodice, slowly pulling the leather. He hadn’t taken his eyes off her, even as his pants dropped. She felt like prey he didn’t want to spring out of his grasp. It fanned the flames of her own desire.

 With a final tug of the ties, her breasts sprang free and he groaned at the sight of her peaked nipples. From his place standing beside the bed, he reached for her with his massive hand. He pawed at her newly revealed skin and she stretched on the blankets languidly under his full attention.

 “Minx,” he growled as his warm palm continued down her firm waist.

 “I hope you don’t mind how thin I’ve become.” She said shyly. “I’ve heard enough about it from my cousins to feel a little self conscious.”

 He kissed her stomach then and she shivered as his short beard scratched her skin gently. “You’ve always been comely, Billa, and I hardly mind. You will always light my forge, however your body might change.”

 He pressed her hand over that glorious steel rod of his and she gasped with appreciation. “ _ Gods _ , why am I still clothed?” she purred with a small whine.

 Thorin’s hands paused at the top of her skirt and he frowned. “ _ Ekûnê,  _ could you take pity on me? I don’t want to rip this fine skirt of yours.”

 She laughed at that and edged over the side of the bed. Thorin used the time to crawl up and lie back into the pillows. By the time she removed her skirt she was giddy with excitement at what she’d see. Neither of them had seen each other fully naked in decent light.

 Her skirt fell and she heard a sharp intake of breath. “Come to bed,  _ Ekûnê, _ so I can worship you further _.” _

__ Suddenly shy, she turned and nearly growled at the sight afforded. He was naked as she expected, yet so tall he was barely contained even in the extra large hobbit styled bed. Her eyes, however, locked onto his impressive member. 

 Billa knew she was blushing as she climbed into the bed and he grasped her hand. She didn’t know why she was feeling so nervous. It was high time she lost her maidenhead. Besides, Thorin’s dick had been in her mouth plenty of times. Though at full mast as it was, she wondered what kind of pain she’ll expect with giving him her virginity.

 He gently nudged her to sit atop him, so she straddled his hips. It was like mounting Myrtle and she almost laughed. She was quickly distracted by more  _ pressing  _ matters _ ,  _ however _. _

__ Billa shivered pleasantly as his cock brushed against her arse. Thorin’s blue eyes were pinned to her body, absorbing the view as she sat. “I would burn this image of you setting on me into stone with an hot iron,  _ Ekûnê.” _

__ “Hmm,” she purred out as his hands found her breasts once more. They felt heavy and starved for his attention now. She felt wanton and alluring beneath his heavy gaze. “It’s only fair you should feel that way, Thorin. You burn me with your eyes and your skin.”

 He groaned and adjusted his hips, shifting her a little as his hands drifted down low on her waist. “You’re so small, Billa, but I know you’re fiercer than I.”

 She laughed at that and ran her nails over his shoulders.  _ Yavanna, those shoulders... _ she could watch the muscles move beneath his skin all day.

 “You like what you see then,” she said, her voice getting breathy as his hands stopped where her waist met her hips, resting partially on the top of her thighs. Both of his thumbs teased down, towards the thin curls above her core. His hands were so massive he could probably even brush her clit without moving them from her legs.

 Thorin could see her getting worked up and it was having the same effect on him. “ _ Arsûnê _ , what would you have me do?”

 “I need you...” she purred and she rocked into his hands. He didn’t need to be told twice.

 With great care, he rolled her into her back and pressed between her legs. Her back arched as she felt his warm, velvety cock rest against the lips of her pussy. He kissed her some more, palming her breasts until she whined.

 “Stop teasing!” She bucked her hips and was able to angle his cock just right for it to edge inside her, just a little.

 She hummed a satisfied purr as Thorin stiffened up. He leaned back up and noted his very slight entrance into her soaking pussy. He let out a pained groan as he tried to stay her rocking hips. 

 “ _ Arsûnê _ , I don’t know if I can continue to hold back as you do this.  _ Mahal _ , you’re such a temptress!”

 Billa smiled brightly and managed to pull herself further onto his cock with a wiggle of her hips, her legs leveraging her. She gasped as the head of his dick popped in and his fingers gripped her waist.

 “Billa,” he warned. 

 “ _ Scary king _ ,” she goaded. “I said I  _ want _ you. I’m yours and you are mine. Take me as your  _ wife _ , Thorin Oakenshield.” She practically growled this and his strict control snapped.

 With one slick move he seated his cock as far as she could take him. She gasped at the sharp twinge of pain but he was already kissing her, taking it away with his thumb on her swollen clit.

 Thorin still had an inch or two outside her, but he was amazed at how well her body had accepted him. She was so much smaller than he, she looked positively speared by his cock. She readily accepted his weak, testing thrusts and she was soon coming from his fingers on her clit. He was in  _ ecstasy _ as her tight pussy clenched his cock tightly. 

 When she was finally done, Billa lied back into his waiting hands beneath her back. “Incredible,” she murmured and kissed the knuckles of one of his hands. 

 “ _ Zabdûnê _ ,” he groaned as he remained still. “ _ Amrâlu kuylê _ .”

 Billa sighed softly as little tingles of pleasure kept on after her orgasm. His sweet words hadn’t hurt either. “ _ Ekûnê _ ,” she said, opening her eyes to see his latched onto her face. He smiled at her perfect use of Khuzdul.

 “ _ Maralmizi _ ,” he growled, emotions welling in him so that she saw a sheen of tears in his eyes.

 Billa blinked her own back, disbelieving she was seeing her strong king trying to stave off tears for her. She ran a hand through the tangles building in his hair and she bumped her forehead into his as he leaned in close. “I love you too, Thorin.”

 They kissed madly and then he was thrusting in earnest once more. He leaned heavily on her as his breath huffed hotly against her skin. He gently but firmly grasped a handful of Billa’s hair, drawing a gasping moan from her lips. It felt exquisite!

 Billa clung to Thorin as he suddenly arched his back and moaned, his muscles all cooled like a spring. Her mouth fell into an o of pleasure as she felt his cock swell and he continued to weakly thrust. She knew he’d come and she purred with delight. It somehow felt  _ amazing _ that he was spilling inside her.

 Then Thorin’s haze cleared and he was kissing her face and her lips. “I’m sorry,  _ Ekûnê,  _ I should have waited for you.  _ Mahal  _ you’re so responsive to my touch, I couldn’t control myself.”

 She sputtered. “I  _ beg _ your pardon. I found my satisfaction  _ plenty _ of times, Thorin.”

 He gave her a very cheeky grin, if you asked Billa, and he flopped to the side. She moved to roll out of the bed but he was already dragging her into his arms. Her sensible side had demanded she clean up a bit, but Billa found it hard to fight her very warm and sated king. Resigned she sighed and curled into his arms. 

 “I am happy beyond words that you’ve accepted me,  _ Ekûnê.  _ More that you’ve forgiven me. _ ” _

__ She nearly rolled her eyes, but he sounded very genuine so she replied gruffly,  _ “ _ It’ll take more than your shouting to scare me away, Thorin Oakenshield.” 

 His soft chuckle brought a smile to her lips and she finally fell into a deep, restorative sleep.

_ ~ _

 When Billa woke the next morning she was sore but found her body heated and her inner thighs slick. She was feeling incredibly lustful. 

 Now she wasn’t sure if it was because of their proximity or that Thorin had been so skilled with sex, but her body was being highly demanding. Billa’s mind kept replaying their very satisfying lovemaking and she squirmed. Her thighs clenched when she felt him wake and his large hand already began trailing down her hip.

 “ _ Zabdûnê _ ,” he growled lowly as she happily allowed him access to her wet pussy. When his lazy fingers got her too riled to wait any longer, she rolled nimbly to her knees and eyed him up.

 Thorin was grinning as she pushed him fully to his back. He gasped when she straddled him quickly and quite easily sheathed him inside her needy pussy. He groaned, throwing his head back at the intense feeling. 

 When his head leaned back up to watch her ride him, Thorin gaped. His little queen was taking every inch of him and she was  _ clearly _ enjoying his cock.

 “I’ve got you  _ so _ deep, darling!” she whispered, enjoying his hands on her body

 “ _ Arsûnê, _ you’ll be the end of me and I will die happy.” He groaned, unable to hold onto her pistoning hips.

“Not until I’m done with you,” she purred and he nearly came right then. Who new a year ago this snarky yet adorable hobbit could be such a demanding little sex pot? And she was all his.

 An idea hit him. Since they’d done well with their other positions so far, he hoped she’d allow him this. She didn’t likely know dwarves went for marathon bedroom sessions, but she likely would after this. His queen would be sated and well-filled by the time they were done with one another. 

 Thorin smirked to himself and she frowned at his sneaky look. Then he grasped her by the waist, lifting her easily. 

 She growled at him, “I was almost there, Thorin!”

 He had her on her knees before him an moment later and he drove his cock home, surprising them both with sudden and _very_ deep seat inside her.

 “ _ Oooh _ ,” Billa moaned and he had no better word to describe the intensity. She took every impressive inch of him and he wondered if he actually  _ would _ be able to last against her hot little body. The tight grip of her pussy did not help him either.

 Billa’s generous ass was up for him to grasp and oogle; he could watch everything from this angle. Thorin could even see her face as she looked to the side and cried out in bliss. His One seemed close already.

 He continued thrusting but reached around, easily finding her slick, swollen clit. She bucked into him and threw her head back. He took the opportunity to pull her back up against his chest and continued thrusting as they fucked on their knees. He alternated between gently holding her neck and palming her breasts while his other dutifully teased her clit. 

 He held her up as she came hard again and he lowered her onto her stomach, still seated within her pussy. He rolled them to their side and she whimpered as he began moving again, holding one of her legs up to get more leverage.

 “You're insatiable,” she moaned, shivering with delightful aftershocks of her orgasm.

 “I’m mad for you.” He growled into her ear and she moaned.

 His hand rode up between her legs, managing to caress her inner thighs while his other grabbed some of her hair. She moaned, “harder, darling,” and he paused before obeying. He pulled the fistful of hair, causing her to hiss and her pussy to clench. He groaned behind her as she grinned. 

_  You like that, my king?  _

__ She allowed him to turn her head for a kiss and she managed to gather a handful of hair at the back of his head. He halted thrusting behind her for a moment, but his eyes were dark and full of interest at her next move.

 “Come inside me, Thorin.” She whispered and he closed his eyes on a groan. He thumbed her clit and thrust harder once more

 “Gods, Billa-

 She yanked his hair sharply and his thrusts turned suddenly frantic. Thorin losing his control  _ really  _ did it for Billa and his wild rutting had her panting along with him. “Gods, Thorin, yes!”

 “You like this _ , Arsûnê, _ ” he growled against her neck and she nodded, whimpering as he somehow adjusted and buried himself deeper into her. He hit a deep spot that had her toes curling and before she knew it she was assaulted by an orgasm. Her body tightened like a coil and she moaned loudly. Thorin was right on the tail of her final orgasm as his thrusts lost their rhythm. Ropes of hot semen filled her and she relaxed into his arms.

 Slowly the cloud of passion drifted away and Billa was the first to recover. “Oh, I’m famished. Thorin, you’ve fucked me to near starvation.”

 He growled and kissed her shoulder. “I love that you speak with such a foul tongue behind our door,  _ Zabdûnê _ .”

 She smiled and considered the amount of effort it would take to get dressed in order to find food. Also the small company of dwarves in her house posed an issue.

 “I worry we won’t hear the end of this from the others. I know they can’t hear as well as hobbits but they  _ are _ right down the hall…”

 Thorin huffed a laugh. “They might raze me a little, but I doubt you’d hear much. You  _ are _ the queen now.”

 Billa seemed to grow quiet and internalized, so Thorin brushed her arm after a bit. “Silver penny for your thoughts,  _ Ekûnê? _ ”

 “It’s...been wonderful being here with you Thorin. When I left, I had hoped to come back to Erebor.”

 He looked thoughtfully down at her as she laid her head on his chest. “You...wish to remain here now.”

 She blinked once, twice before smiling. “No!  _ Yavanna... _ I’d never be left alone. And more, my dwarf wouldn’t be here.”

 He was smiling softly, but he looked troubled. “Your dwarf would not have you leave your home again unless it’s what you truly want. And,” he said as he propped himself against the headboard, pulling her onto his lap once more. “If it is your wish to stay, I still would not leave you again,  _ Amrâlu kuylê. _ ”

 Her plump bottom lip dropped as he pulled his courtship braid and began redoing it. He didn’t look at all like he’d just dropped more than the wealth of Erebor at her feet, leaving her nearly gasping for breath.

 “Really?” She said softly. “You would stay here? In the Shire? But Erebor…”

 Thorin continued braiding her hair until he tied it off and she felt much more put together than before. He did a little spinning move with his finger and she exaggerated a sigh before obeying. He leered at her body so she plopped down harder than necessary on his lap.

 Billa felt his fingers start carding through her hair, though his cock was hardening beneath her.  _ Dwarves, _ she thought with a sigh. His fingers felt nice though and she was slowly worked into putty. He likely redid most of the braids before he even began speaking again.

 “I would stay with you always, Billa. I have Fili as my heir to become king. And Kili after him if need be. I am lucky in that. We will live where you wish,  _ Arsûnê. _ ”

 “Is that what  _ you  _ want?” She said as his fingers continued working through her hair. 

 He seemed the think before replying. “I would like to see Erebor restored, but I am nothing without you,  _ Ekûnê.  _ You’re my One, my other half. I need you more than I need a crown and I will not be parted from you again.” He pressed his forehead against the back of hers and she nearly melted on the spot. “You’re more home to me than any mountain, rock or gem ever could be.”

 Billa turned, her new braids heavy as they landed over her shoulder with the movement. The bronze plates even chimes together like they used to; Fili hadn’t gotten that part of the braid art down. She hadn’t realized how much she missed that.

 More than sufficiently wooed, Billa re-straddled his lap to see Thorin’s face and wrapped her arms around his neck. “My darling king, I left Erebor hoping to close up my accounts and give Bag End to someone trustworthy in my family.” His brows lifted as he listened, surprised. 

 “I had hoped to come back to Erebor, as my home. Or at least New Dale.” She said, blushing a bit. “Close to you and the boys... and the others, of course.”

 “Of course.” He said, his grin so wide it threatened to crack his cheeks.

 “You don’t have to be king if you don’t want,” she began, eyeing his own courtship braid. “But I think I rather like the idea of Thorin Oakenshield under his mountain once again.”

 “You’re too good to me, Billa.” He said and she huffed.

 “Let’s get dressed and eat.” She said with a smile. “I’ve got to show off my braids.”

 “You talk like about that and we won’t be leaving this bed,  _ Ekûnê. _ ”

 “Try and stop me from my breakfast, Thorin. See what I take a  _ bite  _ out of.”

 Thorin’s laugh boomed through the Smial.

 ~

 After several more days at Bag End,  _ the _ day finally came where Billa officially turned over her Smial to her cousin Drogo Baggins and his wife Primula. The company was about to be under way again.

 She and Thorin had used that Hobbit bed enough that he had to re-enforce it for the expecting couple. She would not offer a rickety bed to a pregnant lady and he agreed with a very sincere nod. “Of course not,” he said and it was fixed the night before they left. They tested his work, of course.

 Now she was donned in her traveling cloak, new velvet vest and trousers as she handed Prim the key. “There you are. My dwarves cleaned and tidied and there are still some goodies in the larder. Wine for celebrating Frodo’s birth. I wish I could be here for their that.” She replied wistfully.

 Prim smiled. “The baby sure is taking their time. The midwife tells us- oh!” All of the males in the vicinity alerted to the heavily pregnant hobbit’s cry. “Billardiera, come!”

 In an instant Billa’s hand was suddenly plastered to the underside of Prim’s stomach. “Yavanna! Prim, are you-

 Primula looked ecstatic. “You feel? They’re hiccuping up a storm!”

 Billa laughed and let her hand stay a moment longer. “Hiccups! Really? That’s just so sweet…” she glanced to Tauriel right next to her and then Ori, who was hovering nearby. Prim waved him over.   

 “Go ahead lad!” The expectant mother barked. 

 Billa had to literally set the young dwarf’s hand on Prim’s belly. Poor Ori quickly jerked away as soon as the baby kicked his palm, leaving the females laughing. 

 Billa glanced over to see if Thorin and Kili were done showing Drogo about the house. She froze when she was pinned in place by her mate’s heavy look. It was one which promised something delightful later on.

_ Wonder what got up his hide, _ she thought as she turned back to Prim. “Well, send letters if you please. The ravens will bring them swiftly to Erebor. I’ll write often, too- I need the gossip.” Billa added.

 “Oh we will, Billa.” Said Drogo as he stepped up and wrapped an arm around Prim. 

 “We should be off.” Billa said as Fili stepped up behind her, leading her pony.

 “Oh!” Prim squeaked and enveloped Billa is a bear hug. “Thank you again, so much!” Her grip surely rivaled Thorin’s she thought, as she was released.

 “My pleasure. Must keep these things in the family.” She said and took a look at the big green door. 

 “Be safe!” Drogo said and gave her a quick hug before she turned to her pony and hauled herself up. 

 “Fili, you scoundrel, you picked the tallest one for me!”

 “Nonsense,  _ Irak’amad! _ ” The blonde heathen shouted from some distance away.

 She sighed and waved at her cousins, looked at her childhood home once more and gently nudged her pony into a canter after the others. Thorin was waiting for her when she finally looked upon the road. 

 “You look much more comfortable astride a pony this time,  _ Ekûnê.”  _ He said with a grin as he urged his pony alongside her own.

 She grinned right back. “Maybe it’s my new exercise regimen. Much more limber I’d say. And my posture is much better. Wouldn’t you agree?”

 “Vixen.” He growled and pulled her in for a kiss. 

 After an uneventful first leg of the trip, the company sat at the edge of the Shire with a fire and full bellies. Billa was seated before Thorin, wrapped up with him under his coat as they would do each night on the journey.

 Billa was about to dose off when she felt Thorin’s nose against her neck. She hummed a contented noise as he spoke. “You looked beautiful when Primula’s bairn kicked you.”

 “A hiccup.” She corrected with a smile. “Frodo would never turn on me like that. And you took  _ ages _ to talk to me about this.”

 She could feel his lips smile against her skin. “I enjoyed thinking on it. You looked very happy.”

 “I always liked the little ones.”

 “I hope to give you them.”

 She smiled softly as he hugged her closer. “I’ll be happy with or without children, Thorin...”

 Great shouting rang out suddenly and all of the company jerked into alertness. Kili burst from the forest, chased by Fili, before he was tackled into the fire pit. Screams and whimpers broke the serene quiet of the night further. Tauriel calmly tossed blankets on them before Ori, Bifur and Bofur slapped the flames out.

 “Can I say happier  _ without _ ?” Billa squeaked, loosening her grip on Sting as Thorin chuckled lowly.

 “That is perfectly acceptable,  _ Ekûnê _ .” He said exasperated as he watched Fili and Kili still throwing kicks at one another despite their mutual burns.

~

 

**_Translations_ ** :

_ Irak’amad _ \- side-mother or Aunt 

_ Irakdashat _ \- side-son or nephew

_ Irak’amad _ \- side-father or Uncle 

_ Ekûnê _ \- “my one”

_ Arsûnê _  - my hot one

_ Zabdûnê _  - my queen

_ Amrâlu kuylê _ . -love of my life

_ Maralmizi _ \- I love you

 

Thanks  _ Kuzdhul for Durins! _

 

Thank YOU for reading! Please drop a comment if you enjoyed! Not sure if I'm done but for now this is a good spot to stop, methinks.


End file.
